


La danza del drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Metallo e parole [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, PWP, What-If, court dance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alla corte del re, durante la festa che si svolge verso la fine del manga, dopo la vittoria della Gilda, Gajeel e Levy avranno un momento d'intimità.





	La danza del drago

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest con il prompt:  
> FAIRY TAIL Gajil Redfox/Levy McGarden Gamberetti

La danza del drago 

 

Gajeel ghignò mostrando i denti candidi aguzzi e le porse la mano.

“Vuoi danzare con me?” chiese.

Levy si portò le mani al petto, aveva gli occhi liquidi e annuì.

< Non credevo che me lo avrebbe mai chiesto > pensò. Gajeel le prese la mano nella propria e le appoggiò la mano sul fianco, la sollevò facendola volteggiare. Evitò un gruppo di giovani donne intente a danzare e strinse a sé la giovane, facendole appoggiare di nuovo i piedi sul pavimento di marmo.

“Ancora non ci credo che stiamo festeggiando una vittoria così importante. La Gilda è salva e anche tutti noi, ‘la nostra famiglia’” disse Levy con voce bassa.

“Certo che la stamberga dei sovrani non è niente male. Potrei fare domanda per diventare guardia reale e lavorare qui. Verresti con me?” chiese Gajeel.

Levy sentiva la presa salda delle mani del giovane uomo su di sé e le gote le divennero vermiglie.

“Ti seguirei ovunque” rispose. Il lungo vestito candido le ricadeva morbido sul corpo minuto.

“Sai cos’è veramente sconvolgente?” chiese Gajeel, continuando a far danzare la fidanzata.

Ad ogni movimento di Levy, le sue corte ciocche azzurre ondeggiavano e anche la fascetta che le teneva fermi i capelli, impreziosita da una rosellina bianca. 

“Cosa?” chiese Levy. Le sue labbra erano vermiglie e brillavano a causa dell’effetto glitter del suo rossetto.

“Che non ti abbiano messa insieme agli altri ‘gamberetti’ nelle tartine. Bassina come sei, sarebbe stata un errore comprensibile” disse Gajeel.

Levy gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, saltellò e lo colpì sulla testa con la mano.

“ _Baka_ ” borbottò.

Gajell la prese per mano e la condusse con sé, fecero lo slalom tra gli altri invitati. 

Le luci del salone erano un caleidoscopio di colori, che si riflettevano nelle massicce porte d’oro e sulle alte pareti candide, coperte in parte da immensi arazzi. Le fiamme delle candele degl’immensi candelabri di ottone si riflettevano nelle maschere e nei gioielli di molti degli invitati.

Gajeel spinse Levy dentro un pugno, oro zecchino e ceramica riempivano l’ambiente. Le loro figure si riflettevano nell’immenso specchio.

“Cosa vuoi fare?” chiese Levy, mentre Gajeel chiudeva a chiave.

“Assaggiare ‘i gamberetti’” disse il dragon slayer del metallo.

“Tu mangi solo metallo” fece notare Levy. Giocherellò con la gonna candida, la spaccata laterale le lasciava scoperte le gambe snelle e lisce.

Gajeel le infilò la mano tra i capelli e, piegandosi in avanti, la trasse a sé baciandola.

Levy chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio, le sue labbra si premettero contro quelle bollenti di Gajeel sporcandole di rossetto. Gajeel le infilò la lingua in bocca, avvolgendo quella della giovane, mentre le loro salive si confondevano.

Levy si staccò da lui, riprendendo fiato ed iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia. 

“Attento, quello che intendi tu potrebbe rimanerti indigesto. Troppo salato e pericoloso”. Scherzò.

La melodia che proveniva da fuori si faceva sempre più rapida, mentre brusii di voci e risate arrivavano ovattati.

“Accetterò il rischio” rispose Gajeel, sfilandosi le scarpe di vernice nera.

Levy gli sciolse i lunghi capelli mori, che il dragon trainer teneva legati con un laccetto, e gli fece sfilare la giacca viola.

Levy si tolse le scarpe coi tacchi color panna, Gajeel abbassò una spallina del vestito di Levy e le mordicchiò la pelle rosea, scese continuando a baciarla.

Levy gli slacciò i bottoni dei pantaloni marroni a righe che indossava l’uomo.

Gajeel le sfilò il lungo vestito candido e le accarezzò i fianchi, le posò un bacio sul seno. Lasciò cadere sul vestito anche la camicia candida.

Levy appoggiò il viso contro il petto bollente di lui, ascoltando il forte battito cardiaco del dragon slayer del metallo. 

“Pensi che nessuno ci scoprirà?” chiese, alzando lo sguardo.

“In caso ti difenderò io e, inoltre, potresti usare la tua magia per creare un separé. Nessuno ti guarderà, amore mio” rispose Gajeel.

“Altrimenti ‘li sbranerai’ davvero” disse Levy. Si slacciò il reggiseno e giocherellò con l’elastico degli slip.

“Puoi contarci. Sei il ‘mio gamberetto’” disse Gajeel, togliendosi i boxer.

“E tu il mio gigante di ferro” rispose Levy.

Gajeel le mise le mani sui fianchi e la issò, Levy gli strinse i fianchi con le gambe lisce intorno alla vita.

“Tuo” rispose Gajeel. Levy gli mordicchiò il labbro ed i due continuarono a baciarsi, Levy gli passò le mani sulle spalle e sui fianchi, facendo scattare le dita. Rabbrividiva ogni volta che sfiorava i gelidi piercing metallici di lui.

< Mi sento come la principessa che viene portata al ballo dal suo eroe, solo che questa volta è il drago e non il principe azzurro > pensò Levy.

Gajeel la penetrò con un colpo secco, Levy gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare la capigliatura color cielo e sporse le labbra, dado vita a un gemito di piacere.

Gajeel si muoveva dentro di lei con movimenti secchi, i loro fianchi cozzavano, mentre i loro ansiti di piacere risuonavano nella stanza. I gemiti di lei erano acuti, rapidi, quelli di lui forti e rochi.

“T-ti… _mnh_ … amo” sussurrò Levy.

< Con lui oso di più, ma resto sempre la solita ragazza timida e un po’ impacciata… ma è tutto così bello. Luci all’orizzonte che m’illuminano come se addirittura potessi osare essere regina > pensò.

“Ti adoro” disse con voce calda e seducente Gajeel. Il suo ritmo si era stabilizzato e la stringeva a sé, arrossandole un po’ la cute.

Rivoli di sudore scendevano lungo la pelle liscia della giovane, percorrendo la schiena e facendola rabbrividire. Una goccia di sudore imperlava uno dei piercing metallici di Gajeel. 

Gajeel strinse le labbra, trattenendosi, mosse a destra e a sinistra la testa tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Il profumo pungente della giovane gli pungeva le narici, mentre accelerava di più il ritmo. Continuò a prenderla finché Levy, tendendosi con tutto il corpo, non raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Gajeel venne a sua volta dentro di lei, Levy sentì lo sperma caldo di lui invaderla. 

Gajeel scivolò fuori da lei, si sedette a terra e se la fece sedere sulle ginocchia, riprendendo fiato.

Levy gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, regolando il respiro.

“Sembrerai anche alta come i gamberetti, ma dentro di te c’è il fuoco di un vero drago” le disse Gajeel, Levy gli sorrise.


End file.
